deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gogeta46power/Top 10 Death Battles!
Hmm, well this is a bit different. We are rapidly approaching the 6th damn year of this wiki sooooo I better get onto making something, so why not make a top 10 Death Battle list. Note that this is my opinion, and if you disagree then that is entirely up to you, and has nothing to do with my opinions on the matter. Welp, why not start the list with a few honorable mentions that for some reason or the other, just did not make the list.... I WILL GET BACK TO THIS, I WILL HAVE TO PUT THIS ON HIATUS FOR NOW Honorable Mentions Mario vs Sonic (2018): 'Fixed every problem with the original fight and added so much more to it. Also it had my preferable outcome so, that is good. However I didn't like it enough to put on the list. '''Zoro vs Erza: '''I mean come on, it's fucking Zoro and Erza. That fact alone already makes it a quality fight in of itself, but add in probably one of my favorite kills and I have to preface, Zoro and Erza clashing blades. Reasoning it didn't make the list is just, it was a little bit basic. '''Goku vs Superman 2: '''Ah one of the most hated DBs, but really, I don't get the hate. Alright I do, the analysis was completely asinine...but goddamn the fucking animation was just a little bit too good to at least not mention it in some way. '''Taokaka vs Felicia: '''This is a fight that has not aged well, however I still do like how it came out in Season 1. Showed the SA was not scared to use lesser known series like Blazblue, at least at the time the game was not as widespread. It was just kind of cool to see. '''Blanka vs Pikachu: '''The ending made me laugh way too hard..that's it. '''Luigi vs Tails: '''Now this will get me castrated but I don't care. The 2d sprites with that 3d backdrop just made it look damn cool, even if this fight...pissed a lot of people off. Welp! That's all for the honorable mentions, now lets actually get down to the list, and what a better place to start than number 10!! 'NUMBER 10 ' ' Carnage vs Lucy! This gets the number 10 slot for quite a simple reason, it gets it because this idea is just refreshing. Yes, it does not have the best connections, Im pretty sure the connection was literally just they would make the battlefield a bloodpath. However, this fight just goes to show that just because it does not have good connections, does not mean that it is going to be a bad fight, and this fight was pretty damn good at least in my opinion, fuck it is number 10 on my godforsaken list. However I would like to say also that Venom vs Bane got a NEAR number 10 slot as well, so if you want treat that fight as a number 11 so to speak. Anyway, let's first talk the animation, it was pretty damn nice all things considered. I mean the sprite for Lucy wasn't like, the best sprite however for how limited the actual sprite was, they really went above and beyond for character animation for her. Even if Carnage did look a little strange in the hand drawn animations. Seeing Carnage get ripped to shreds many times over was also a very fun sight, really gives a feeling of this fight being a bloodbath, even if Carnage did not get many shots in the fight, you can tell most of her shots really did not leave any long lasting damage. The two voices they got for the fight was also really great at portraying the characters as well. Can I just also say how refreshing this damn fight was, I mean first off it has a Marvel character that isn't a Marvel vs DC fight, there are just a bit too many of those for my liking. Second off having Lucy in a fight is shocking refreshing, know that Elfen Lied is not an underground series by any extent, but usually anime in VS Debates boils down to DBZ, Naruto, Bleach, etc. Having a show that the general public doesn't know is pretty nice all things considered. With all of this said the reasoning for why Lucy won was also pretty sound, at least in my opinion again, people may disagree with it, however I was completely fine with it. The analysis portions were also pretty nice as well, they made me laugh a good number of times. However...it only takes the number 10 slot, we still have 9 slots to fill. 'NUMBER 9' ' ' The number 9 slot is obviously Hercule vs Dan Hibiki! Do I even really need to explain why this makes the cut? I mean it is just so damn funny. Hercule's voice actor really knew how to portray him with near 100% perfection, and the announcer was pretty damn good too. Now I do not play Street Fighter at all, but I would assume the way that Dan was portrayed was also perfectly played, however I would not know the answer to that question. The animation also perfectly portrays how pathetic these characters are as well, normally in a Death Battle the hits would have some hard impacts to it, however the hits in this are well...tiny and quite damn pathetic. I mean I know both of these characters are definitely more near the human side of things but goddamn, it was just so pathetic lol. That isn't a bad thing, like I said it was just very hilarious. Not even that tho, the reasoning was very sound on for why Hercule would take the V, I mean Dan Hibiki is literally one of the most pathetic characters to ever grace the screen, not saying that Hercule isn't pathetic tho, at least he is a fighter. One of my favorite parts of this fight was literally just the constant roasting of Hercule and Dan as well, Wiz and Boomstick knew that these characters were some of the weakest characters to ever grace Death Battle so why not have a little fun with that? I know I definitely would have just the smallest bit of fun. Overall I thought this fight was engaging, funny, an interesting fight idea, and of course above all else was really fun. ONTO NUMBER 9! 'NUMBER 8' 'NUMBER 7' 'NUMBER 6' 'NUMBER 5' 'NUMBER 4' 'NUMBER 3' ''' NUMBER 2' 'NUMBER 1''' Category:Blog posts